I want you, Elphaba Thropp!
by Beersmoo
Summary: Prompt: "Look! Just leave me alone, would you? Or is there some other reason you've been bothering me besides petty rivalry?"


**(Disclaimer: Wicked is too… wow for me to have created.)**

**Fanfiction: I want you, Elphaba Thropp!**

**Summary: Prompt: "Look! Just leave me alone, would you? Or is there some other reason you've been bothering me besides petty rivalry?"**

**Warnings: Fem Slash, Gelphie, and anything you may think appropriate after reading this.**

* * *

Galinda Upland was frustrated.

She was frustrated with her arithmetic professor for failing her. It's not her fault that she was late and missed half the test; she was having a bad hair day and she needed to fix it Ozdamnit!

She was frustrated at Fiyero for spilling soup on her new dress. Now instead of a sea of glittering, dazzling pink, there was an ugly tomato red stain on the front.

She was frustrated with Elphaba for being so... so...

Dense.

For someone with such a huge IQ she was terrilutely horrible at seeing what was so terribly _obvious_.

It had finally been a few months since they started rooming and the green, sarcastic, mouthy and stunningly _sexy_ lady had become (_dare she say it_) best friends.

The object of Galinda's desire was reading (_of course_) one day when the Gilikinese had realised a truly shocking fact.

Elphaba Thropp, next in line to become the Eminent Thropp, had a lot of money. A LOT. And yet, horror of horrors, all her clothes were... Well...

Rags. They were worn, though in good condition, and were absolutely ugly. Shockingly revolting. Disgustingly plain.

Galinda, of course could not bear such an eye-watering sight and demanded that Elphaba get a new set of clothes. The green Thropp, being herself, saw no reason to change her wardrobe, thus sparking yet another argument between the two. Words led to insults, and soon the two were a mix of. Lack and yellow, green and white, brown and pink mixing together in a flurry of shrieking, shouting, kicking and tugging. Eventually, Galinda grabbed Elphaba's dress, and in the heated battle pulled it swiftly. A loud tearing sound was heard and Galinda was seeing all green. Literally.

Thus sparked Galinda's interest in her roommate. She had never seen such perfection (ignoring the green of course) and had to find out more about the little book worm.

Slowly and steadily, the petit blonde began falling deeper and deeper into the mystery that was Elphaba Thropp.

Her green partner was sarcastic, but it was incredibly funny as long as it was not directed at you. She was tall, but definitely filled out enough not to look malnourished. She was always reading books, but whenever Galinda needed help with homework Elphaba always had all the answers.

But what stunned her was Elphaba's smile. A small quirk of the lips and crinkling in the eyes: the signs of when she was smiling a true smile. Not those mean looking smirks that show her shiny white teeth of hers she always gives.

Her smiles are absolutely bedazzling. Chocolate eyes sparkle with emotion and light up the whole room brighter than a thousand candles.

And of course, what Galinda wants Galinda gets. The first few weeks she was careful to leave very subtle hints. A glance here, a smile there. But her patience ran thin, though, and she soon started becoming bolder. First, she announced her friendship with the tall green woman, shooting her popular reputation to hell.

Then, she started really improving others' image of her. Having study sessions with the practically genius was really very enlightening, and the teachers smiled proudly whenever they spotted her.

Then, Galinda started trying to spend more time getting to really know Elphaba. Her favourite colour was surprisingly, red. She could play the cello. She could whistle, do splits and dance. With every new bout of information shared between each other, Galinda was liking the raven haired beauty more and more and one day, it turned into... Love.

But the very target of her affections was what was preventing her from claiming the green skinned perfection.

Returning to the present with a shake of her blonde curls, Galinda looked at her roommate across her and felt a familiar warm tightening in her chest. Enough was enough. She was going to make Elphaba understand her feelings and no one in all of Oz could stop her.

"Elphaba, do you like me?"

This threw the brunette for a loop. What kind of question was that. Although she was sorely tempted to respond with a sarcastic reply, this was her friend and she decided to at least give an adequate reply to the blonde.

"You're, well, tolerable I suppose compared to before. I guess, if you really want to go to specifics, I enjoy your company, yes. "

Galinda scowled. " Yeah that much is obvious. But do you... Like me?"

Now Elphaba was confused. What did Galinda constitue 'like' as , if her reply could not satisfy her?

" What do you mean?" Elphaba inquired.

She heaved a sigh. This was going to take a while.

" I said... Do. You. Like. ME?" she enunciated clearly.

"Um... I'm afraid I don't quite understand your meaning. Yes, I suppose I like you...?"

The confusion all over the green features would have been laughable another time, but right now Galinda was all business.

" Elphaba... You... You are so stupid!" she finally gritted out.

" Stupid? Remind me again who helped you raise your grades from borderline fail to a B!" Shock and anger rushed through the greener of the two.

" You're not pretty at all you know!"

" Why would I even need to be pretty?"

The shorter girl was getting more and more enraged, casually flinging out random insults and jabs while the other grew evermore confused and irritated.

"Look! Just leave me alone, would you? Or is there some other reason you've been bothering me besides petty rivalry?"

The blonde had had enough. No matter how book smart she was, it seemed Elphaba would never see how much she loved her.

Reigning in her temper with a deep breath, Galinda walked forward and pushed Elphaba backwards, causing her to stumble back from the force. She hit the wall and slid down in shock at the smaller girl's strength.

Galinda took this chance to pin her roommate by the shoulders and straddled her hips, bringing her face closer to Elphaba's. She moved to the side, her breathing growing heavier and deeper.

"Elphaba," she whispered into an ear, causing the Thropp to shiver, "I. Want. You. "

She then pulled her head back before smashing her lips down onto the other's.

Elphaba grabbed Galinda's hair at the sudden action, but did not try to pull away. The small blonde nipped and sucked at the bottom lip, eliciting a breathless gasp. Galinda took this chance to begin her oral exploration, thoroughly mapping out Elphaba's mouth before finally pulling away when both of them ran out of breath.

Blue sought out brown and saw a mix of emotions, each flashing by too fast to discern. Sighing sadly, Galinda pulled away and attempted to stand, mumbling out a dejected, "Sorry,".

Suddenly a hand shot out and gripped her wrist, pulling her back down clumsily. Galinda fell onto Elphaba's lap with her back towards the green lady. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, and Galinda twisted her neck to ask what in Oz was Elphaba doing when a pair of lips swooped back down to meet hers and soon, the two were a tangled mess of limbs and sweat, desperately seeking completion.

As the two lay in bed, with Elphaba stroking the soft golden locks, Galinda murmured sleepily, " That was wonderful. "

And just before her eyes fluttered asleep, she heard a dazed voice reply, "Yeah…"

And a small smile danced across her lips.

* * *

**Wow, a Gelphie fic! My first. Hope you all like it!**

**Beersmoo**


End file.
